


【利艾】他的羊

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 29





	【利艾】他的羊

**《他的羊》**

—1—

住在半山腰上的牧羊人听闻镇上来了个年轻的吟游诗人。

那天正值每月一度的市集，奶酪、扎染、打银、熏肉……鳞次栉比的小摊从镇子这头摆到那头——这实在是个逼仄的小镇——其间缀着大姑娘小伙子眉来眼去的暗生情愫，好似把一整月积攒下来的心事也都拎出来晒了太阳。

镇民与日光喧嚣了整日，终于在暮色昏沉之际体察到一丝倦意，把早就打着瞌睡跌跌撞撞的小孩儿往身后一背，左手领着吃食，右手提着器用，游鱼入海般心满意足地归家去了。

年轻的吟游诗人就是在这时候踏上镇口的青石板的。

镇口卖花的姑娘最先听见他的脚步声——‘踢踏踢踢踏’——清脆干净，仿佛在拿足尖敲一首歌，流水般一路响过去，敲醒了昏沉的暮色。

这吟游诗人长得真是一副好模样，衣衫褴褛、满身风尘也挡不住他骨子里透出的清俊，更何况脸上还张着双清澈明亮的绿眼睛，圆则润，狭则媚，眉眼弯弯地笑起来则好似一滩春水漫上了草堤，怕是连镇上最昂贵的宝石都得自惭形秽。

他朝两颊绯红的卖花姑娘摇了摇头，婉拒了她递过来的花枝，从腰间抽出一把小巧的竖琴，眯着眼唱起来：

“越过了溪谷和山陵，

穿过了荆棘和丛薮，

我在各地漂游流浪，

只为将几支歌儿传唱。

什么是黄昏？阿波罗的诀别词；

什么是眼泪？身体输掉的战争；

什么是希望？用生命的语言描述死亡；

什么是绝望？用死亡的语言描述生命；

什么是幸福？墓碑，矗立在语言边际的墓地——”

“啪！”一个诅咒用的木偶娃娃猝然打断他的唱词，诗歌和木偶的四肢一同支离破碎了满地。仍是少年的吟游诗人见少识寡，还没酝酿出心比海深的城府，他瞪大了眼睛惊愕地望向木偶来处，却见熙熙攘攘的镇民聚成了一整道人墙，如临大敌般瞪视着他：“滚出去！我们不欢迎吟游诗人！”

吟游诗人不知所措地环视了一圈，入眼不是尖刻的敌意，就是瑟缩的恐惧，一开始给他递花的姑娘更是脸色煞白地像筛糠般抖着。

“可是，晚上会下雨，请让我借住一晚吧，就今晚。”

有几个妇人看他还是个孩子，微微缓和了脸色，软下声气来：“我们也是不得已，你还是快些走吧。”

少年仍不死心：“难道你们不想知道别处的消息吗？我这里有很多故事，谁收留我，我可以给他唱一整晚都不重样。”

一个佝偻着脊背的白胡子老人被众人搀着走上前来，颤颤巍巍地说：“我们不需要故事，也不需要消息，我们只想好好活着，你走吧。”

旁人远远地丢过来一块硬面包，几根香肠，吟游诗人愣怔着没能接住，再捡起时已沾了一层沙石，更让他觉得如鲠在喉。没有水，没人施舍给一路吟唱至此的年轻诗人一口清水——反正很快就要下雨了，没有人会渴死在雨天。

—2—

住在半山腰上的牧羊人听闻镇上来了个年轻的吟游诗人，这个消息是由最晚归家的绵羊带回来的。

他把所有白绒绒都关进羊圈，拉好雨棚，回屋往乳酪汤里多放了块奶酪，还没等新加进去的水咕噜咕噜吐起泡来，屋门就被敲响了。

牧羊人打开屋门，只见云上落了阴沉沉的灰，一道通天彻地的白练自对面山峦蜿蜒而来，所过之处皆被洇湿成暗色——好一场瓢泼大雨。

接着他才把目光落到门口站着的吟游诗人脸上。

那是张一眼就能看透的少年面庞，显而易见地写满了庆幸和不安，憋着口气的脊背如释重负般松垮了下来，手却死死地抠住了门框，大有不让他进门就要硬闯的架势。

他似乎没预料到半山腰上的牧羊人这般年轻又齐整，穿着纤尘不染的白色立领衬衣，外面罩了件麂皮马甲，脚上一双软皮高筒靴把蓬起的马裤收拢进细瘦却结实的小腿轮廓中，乍一看还以为是位出门游猎的贵族大人。

这种联想让年轻的——甚至可以说是年幼的——吟游诗人不由得紧张起来，拉扯着破破烂烂的外袍，一时间羞于启口。

牧羊人见他不说话，也不着急催促，只是那天变得比小少年的心事还要殷勤，光这么一照面的工夫，雨线已经爬上了半山腰。

牧羊人叹了口气道：“先进屋吧。”

那少年似是没料到屋主这般好说话，把沾了泥的鞋底蹭了又蹭，正犹豫着要不要脱了鞋再进门，免得玷污了人家的地板，突然就被牧羊人一把拉进了屋。木门在他身后轰然迎上斜扑上来的暴雨，巨响声紧接着爬上屋顶，一路笼过去，直到整座木屋都被雨水包裹住，吟游诗人方才定下神来。

他眨了眨眼，带着点后怕叹道：“好大的雨啊。”

牧羊人没接话，匆匆转身去看查火上的乳酪汤有没有溢锅，任由吟游诗人东张西望地参观这间一眼就能装下的小木屋。

屋子清减的很，卧床、餐桌、灶台从左到右一字排开，右边有一扇小门，门边堆着柴火和锤铲斧子等，门上挂着一件墨绿色的斗篷和一条长鞭。沿着天花板边缘往下是一圈木制橱柜，有的关着柜门，有的则是敞着的，放了书和调料之类的东西，样样都干净齐整，透露着屋主人的一丝不苟。

这样一个人，在镇上做什么都比在半山腰牧羊要来的合适。他可以是做手工的木匠、戴着金丝眼镜的钟表匠、卖块状奶酪的乳商，也可以是医生、卖花的、书店老板……吟游诗人一路见过做各种职业的人，故事里更是数不胜数，他心想没有哪个职业是眼前人不能胜任的，可这人却偏偏选了来半山腰栉风沐雨地牧羊。

真是个奇怪的人。吟游诗人妄自给牧羊人下了定论。

—3—

因为牧羊人的一句话，吟游诗人在木屋暂住了下来。

“等雨停了再走吧。”他说，“到时候我赶着羊去送你一程。”

吟游诗人因此去看了他的羊。没什么特别之处，凭什么能被称为‘我的’？他心里微微泛酸，自离家以来头一回生出漂浮无依的孤独感，莫名其妙地跟一群羊较上了劲。

晚餐的时候他喝着乳酪汤，居心叵测地问道：“你会把羊宰了吃吗？”

牧羊人自然参透不了其中深意，头也不抬地回答道：“镇里有专门宰羊的地方，不过相比起羊肉，羊奶和羊毛才是更有价值的东西。”

“那你什么时候会把羊卖掉呢？”

“等它们老得吃不下草的时候。”

吟游诗人的心情突然就明媚了起来：“如果我变成你的羊，最有价值的一定是我的故事。哪怕我老到走不动路、吃不下草，我的故事也不会讲完，直到我变成一只死羊。”

牧羊人似乎被他三五不着的自信给逗笑了，想起吟游诗人还是个孩子，便不熟练地顺着话音哄他：“是，是，所以你到死都不会被卖掉。”

“被——你。”少年刻意咬重了主语。

“什么？”

吟游诗人摇头晃脑地掏出一本破破烂烂的集子：“不是所有人都需要故事的，比如镇上的人就很不欢迎我。只有在特别的人眼里，我的故事才有价值。”

那本集子似乎稍用力一扯就会散架成碎纸片，显然岁数不小了，书页翻动间溢出一股远方的气味——不是车马的尘埃气，也不是异域食物的特有风味，更不是不同人种身上的汗味、皮肤表层的油渍味——而是一种难以定义的气味，说不清也道不明，只能用“远方”二字聊做象征。

牧羊人微微一怔，问道：“那你怎么知道我会喜欢你的故事？”

吟游诗人又露出那种眉眼弯弯的笑，像是春潭溢水，飞瀑流光，暖风自南而来吹醒漫山草籽，他笑着说出一句拗口的话：“我也不知道，但我就是知道。”

真是个奇怪的小鬼，牧羊人心想，接着把晚间读书的时间改成了听吟游诗人讲故事。

这小鬼确实知道很多故事，除了书里记载的，还有别的城市千千万万的真人真事——虽然他不过是个刚刚上路的吟游诗人，但那些曾经发生过的故事并不会随着之前的吟游诗人死去，而是经由一代代人口口相传，到他这里已积攒了厚厚的一本历史。

少年的声线清冽如溪底卵石，伴着雨敲屋檐的节奏，别有韵律地颂唱出史诗轶闻。

“那是一片巨大的湖泊，一望无际地延伸到地平线的尽头。海妖塞壬在礁石上吟唱，引诱过往船只纷纷触礁而亡；若非英雄的奥德修斯自缚手足，便得唤来俄耳甫斯的竖琴另寻出路……”

他歌唱山川湖海，美女英雄，远方失落的帝国，近处亡夫的寡女，仿佛天高地迥尽被谱写成诗歌，他便是守着历史油灯的传火人。

牧羊人仰躺着听吟游诗人唱了整夜，半梦半醒间想起自己在半山腰安家的过往。

一开始这里并没有什么小木屋，闲来无事时他就拎着个小马扎，腰间揣本书，爬上半山腰坐着。高云作盖，地草为席，就这么荒废掉一整天，再慢慢悠悠地晃下山去。

后来有了一个帐篷，小小的三角尖，还不如一丛灌木起眼，但已经足够装下一个人全部的理想。他白日在远近山林里游荡，傍晚借一朵火烧云烧起一锅热汤，和着晚风暮霭喝下肚，便足以梦一晚皎月星河。

再后来，帐篷终于变成了小木屋，不知从哪里跟来了几只羊羔，他便干脆在半山腰做起牧羊人来，日子一天天过着，竟忘了自己一开始为什么上山。

吟游诗人还在唱着：“半山腰上的牧羊人，赶着羊群独自流浪。他总有双落寞眼睛，不知自己正望远方……”

从未有过的念想突然拔地生根，在漫天大雨下转眼枝繁叶茂。风雨如晦中，牧羊人听到无数叶片在雨滴的激打下念念有词，细密的声音汇成一片海，字字句句说的都是：“想跟他一起……”

一起干嘛呢？放羊？还是流浪？

他不知道。

—4—

第二天，雨没有停。

第三天也没有。第四天继续下。第五天下的更大了。

一个星期过去，雨水把山峦冲刷出深深浅浅的沟壑，一条条小河与半山腰的小木屋擦肩而过，撒野般欢快地流下山去。

牧羊人没法放羊，只能每日给羊群喂些干草料；吟游诗人更没法上路，拿着竖琴有一搭没一搭地拨弄，整日给牧羊人唱些诗歌轶事。

屋外是铺天盖地的凄风冷雨，木屋隔绝出一方飘摇的小天地——壁炉里烧着暖融融的柴火，锅上热着新挤出来的羊奶，满屋都是带着奶香味琴声和歌声，熏得人飘飘忽忽好似不在人间，这日子倏忽便过去了。

幸好有这场没完没了的雨。牧羊人暗自庆幸，突然生出些自作多情的错觉，仿佛这大雨也是通人性的，自作主张地替他留下了这株无牵无挂的浮萍。尽管他心里清楚，雨一停吟游诗人就会毫不留恋地离开，或许永远不再回来，但只要不刻意去想，便可以假装他们已经一起生活了很多年，往后的日子里也会这样相依为命地过下去，在这场似乎永不停歇的大雨里。

然而幻想可以凭空疯涨，躯壳却终是肉体凡胎，得吃饭充饥、烧柴取暖、点灯照明，一样样都是实打实的消耗。

最先开始短缺的是羊吃的草料，羊挨了饿就产不出奶，接着他们的食物也捉襟见肘了起来。

那天晚上，牧羊人终于不得不亲手打破他自欺欺人营造出来的幻梦。

“羊和我们都快要没东西吃了。”他看上去仍是七情不上脸的淡漠，好似在谈论千里以外的饥荒，“所以我打算去卖几只羊换食物。”

吟游诗人蓦然愣住，带着点窘迫的愧疚放下汤匙，喏喏地说道：“抱歉……我……”

如果不是他厚脸皮地赖着蹭吃蹭喝，牧羊人应该不至于这么快就沦落到这种境地吧？浓重的不安捂住他的口鼻，吟游诗人不由得想起幼时吉普赛人留给他的诅咒，说他是个天生地长的灾星，不管跟着谁都会连累得别人不得好死，注定要亲离友散，孑然一身。

所以他从不敢奢望在何处停留，只能做个漂泊无依的吟游诗人。哪怕牧羊人的小屋如此温暖，他也死死压着满腔留恋，只当能够共赴一场骤雨，就已经是天大的缘分了。

可没想到，这场雨一下就是好久，还大有不死不休的意味。

吟游诗人突地站起身，憋着泛红的眼眶生硬地说：“这几天多有叨扰，我今晚就走，您不用去卖羊了。”

牧羊人似乎是没反应过来，下意识喝道：“不准走！”

紧接着他便意识到这命令语气的不合时宜，轻咳一声，软下声气来：“我说过的，雨停之前你可以一直住在这里，不用急着走。”

“可是，您为了我都不得不卖羊了。”

“今年母羊生了几只小羊羔，我本来就养不过来，卖了正好。”

“您不用安慰我……”

牧羊人被他咿咿唔唔的激出了点不耐烦：“我说了不是因为你，别把坏事都往自己身上揽，难不成下雨也要怪你？你好大的能耐！”

“……”

他又叹了口气：“别胡思乱想了，卖掉一只羊就够买半个月的口粮了，不会饿死的。”

—5—

可还没等到牧羊人下山，半夜三更木屋的门就被敲响了。

连夜的雨声麻痹了吟游诗人的听觉，他只在地铺上翻了个声，没醒；牧羊人却比他要警觉得多，翻身下床，小心翼翼地跨过少年去开门。

那门有一个星期没打开了，乍一惊动，呜咽出不情不愿的呻吟，给门口站着的乌压压一群人配了个令人毛骨悚然的背景声。

说是‘乌压压’一点都不为过，牧羊人几乎以为全镇的人都聚到了他屋门口，一个个披着乌黑油亮的雨披，湿淋淋的像夜里的游鱼。

为首的是那个一把胡子的老镇长，被几个年轻汉子半掺半架着爬上山来，满脸沟壑纵横与这厚土也不逞多让——他显而易见的比上次驱赶吟游诗人时又衰老了许多。

老镇长依旧颤颤巍巍地开口，一句话就石破天惊：“利威尔，镇子被淹了。”

这逼仄的小镇子四面环山，地势低洼，顺着山沟欢腾而下的雨水尽数流进了镇中，把一星期前还热热闹闹赶集的大街小巷都灌成了沟渠。椅子桌子破门板纷纷浮在水面上，淌进水里走两步就能踢到叮呤哐啷的不知什么物件，大抵是平日里当宝贝藏着的金银珠宝，此时被大水一淹，便是一视同仁地泥沙俱下。

家禽走兽没处待着，纷纷爬上了屋顶，在大雨中显出一派鸡鸣狗吠的狼狈相来，绝望地听着主人家在楼里收拾些细软杂碎，像是要被诺亚方舟抛下的芸芸众生。

就在镇上最高的钟楼被大水冲垮的这个夜晚，随着铜钟被漂浮物接连撞击发出的悲声，镇长抹了把不知是泪水还是雨水，带着全镇人爬上了半山腰。

牧羊人顿时有些惶恐，不知该如何是好。于情于理他都应该请镇民进来暂避一晚，可他的小木屋本来就不宽敞，哪怕脸贴脸站着都容不下这么多人。何况屋里还藏着个吟游诗人。

他不着痕迹地往回瞄了一眼，见一片昏暗什么都看不清，这才松了口气，不动声色地说：“这可真是太糟糕了，您打算到哪安顿这么多镇民呢？”

镇长似是看透了他的担忧，摆了摆手说道：“你不用担心，我没想要占你的地方，只是路过来知会你一声。我打算先带他们到山顶的祭坛里避一避，顺便祈求天神不要再延续那吟游诗人带来的灾祸。”

牧羊人心虚地一愣：“吟游诗人？”

“你可能还不知道，一个星期前镇上又来了一个吟游诗人，张口就说‘要下雨了’，然后这雨就连绵不绝地下到了现在。”

“这……下雨是天神的意思，跟一个小小的吟游诗人有什么关系？”

镇长那双有些混沌的眼神突然凌厉起来，毒蛇一般瞪向牧羊人：“利威尔，虽然那时候你还小，但上一个吟游诗人带来的瘟疫不仅夺走了你母亲的性命，还害得全镇人不得不背井离乡，一路上病死无数，最终才在这里安顿下来，这些你不至于都忘了吧？”

闻言，牧羊人淡漠的神情终于波动了一下，露出几分不明显的痛苦，然而风急雨黯的大黑天里谁也看不清谁，镇长自顾自狠毒地说了下去：“这场雨一定也是那个遭瘟的吟游诗人带来的，当初就不该放他离开，不然现在拿他献祭给天神，必能保佑镇子风调雨顺。这些亲缘断绝的灾星四处游荡散布厄运，都是些恶魔的走狗，该死，真该死！”

牧羊人哑口无言，木木地送走了镇民们，刚想关门躺回床上，身后传来‘扑’的一声——床头的小油灯被点亮了。

吟游诗人吹熄火柴，直直的，带着些许悲哀地看着牧羊人，不知已经在那里坐了多久。

—6—

吟游诗人不是一生下来就四处流浪的，他也曾父母双全，被搂在怀里当宝贝养大，被一起玩耍的伙伴有名有姓地喊：“艾伦·耶格尔！”

母亲说他是全世界最可爱的孩子。

‘可爱’——这是种极高的褒奖，意味着无论他是美是丑，是优秀或平庸，是博学多知还是愚钝不化，在说出这个词的人眼里都是值得被‘爱’的——是个能让人有恃无恐的形容词。

所以父母没有听信吉普赛人的警告，继续无知无觉地过他们的小日子，看着自家儿子从热水瓶大小的一只小猫长成揪着耳朵都管不住疯的调皮鬼，一边心累又一边欣慰着。

直到劫匪的铁蹄踏破城墙。

几日前城里来了个年迈的吟游诗人，一身破衣烂衫，拨弄着竖琴走过大街小巷，盼着能用满腹的故事换一顿饱餐。

艾伦的母亲卡尔拉向来心善，正好这小家伙嚷着要听故事，便留吟游诗人在家住了一晚。

字都没认全的小家伙哪听过这么多精彩绝伦的故事，哈喇子都流痴了，听了一晚上不够，第二天还要追着把人送出城去，想沿路再多听几个故事。

而狼烟正是这时候从另一边城墙升起的。

走南闯北了大半辈子的老吟游诗人什么阵仗没见过，当即抱着小孩找了个洞窟躲起来。只听得城里杀声震天，无数脚步声、马蹄声、尖叫声乱成一锅粥，火候太旺，煮出一片呛人的焦炭味儿，漫天都是飞沙浓烟，熏得人眼睛红彤彤的止不住泪。

老吟游诗人死死地捂住艾伦的嘴，不敢发出半点声响，直到太阳从东头爬到西头落了，手皮都被小孩流下的泪给泡发了，才借着最后一缕夕阳探头出去看察。

隔日大抵是个行千里的好日子，晚霞红得艳靡，给远山孤城都铺上了一层不祥的血色。那些劫匪也不为了攻城略地，把城市洗劫一空后就扬长而去，只留下一片杂乱无章的马蹄印，直往落日尽头无影无踪处行去。

天地间静的只剩风声，间或几只食腐的乌鸦站在城墙边聒噪两声，却更显凄凉。就在这死一般的静默中，老吟游诗人松开手，听见怀里的小孩咬紧了牙关，发出一声近乎孤绝的呜咽。

父母死了，家没了，一夕间脱胎换骨的小艾伦舍去了名姓，与漫漫长河中无数个面目模糊的‘吟游诗人’站在一处，开始了他四处流浪的生活。

他渐渐忘了自己曾被父母称赞‘可爱’，而用数不清地故事来承载自己的价值，好像这样就能忽略掉身上‘灾星’的诅咒，无牵无挂地做一本会走路的活体故事书。

然而……为什么他都这么卑微了，什么都不贪求，却还是有人无缘无故就要把灾厄的源由扣在他头上，诅咒他不得好死呢？

牧羊人有些尴尬地看着他：“你……什么时候醒的？”

还没等他这句话的尾音落地，少年脸上的眼泪先一步掉了下来。

“对不起。”他哽咽着开口，“你要我走，还是要拿我去献祭？都可以的，但我不是灾……”

“胡说八道些什么！”没来由的愤怒急腾腾地升起，牧羊人一嗓子差点吼劈了，“镇长老年痴呆了我不跟他计较，你是也傻了还是脑子进水了？这么多书都读到哪里去了？！”

吟游诗人一通眼泪被他吼了回去，憋出一个滑稽的嗝音。

“瘟疫也好，大雨也罢，都是躲不过的灾祸，死了只能怪命不好，怪不到别人头上去。”牧羊人尖刻地说道，别过头不去看少年脸上的泪光，“只有找不到解决办法又不想承担责任的懦夫才会找替罪羊撒气，在你眼里我就是这种人吗？”

吟游诗人把头摇成了个拨浪鼓。

他呆呆地看着牧羊人横眉立瞳，板着脸瞪了他一眼，似乎张嘴又要训斥，然而说出来的话却怎么听怎么温柔：“不是你带来了雨，只是下雨之前，刚好你来了。你就是你，不是什么灾星，也不是什么活史书，不过就是个没长大的小鬼而已。但记住了，没有什么比你自己本身更有价值，哪怕是那些老掉牙的故事。”

—7—

第二天清早，吟游诗人没走，牧羊人却早早地赶着羊出门了。

山下的小镇被淹，他只能翻山越岭去别的城镇换食物，这一走就得四五天。

临走前，牧羊人一脸凶相地把钥匙挂到吟游诗人脖子上，伸手拍了拍：“钥匙先放你这里保管，在家里乖乖等着给我开门。”然后毫不留恋地披上雨衣就要出门。

那枚小小的钥匙触肌生凉，跟心脏离得很近，凉意便穿心凿腹地透了进去。吟游诗人恍然觉得自己好似一把锈迹斑斑的旧锁，本以为这辈子都只能挂在那座再回不去的城门上，枯朽成一抔飞沙黄土，永无解开之日，却猝不及防被这枚钥匙对上了齿，还没来得及拧，陈年老锈就纷纷扬扬落了满地，露出光洁如新的内里来。

他突然一把拉住牧羊人，似乎鼓起了天大的勇气，孤注一掷般说道，“你是叫……利威尔对吧？我还没有告诉过你我的名字。”

真是奇怪，他们已经朝夕相处一个星期了，竟然才第一回说起自己的名字，仿佛早已用另一种方式在心里腾了个空地出来给对方打了个小窝棚，不用写上户主姓甚名谁也知道此地归属何人。

牧羊人依旧面无表情地看着他，那双灰蒙蒙的瞳子却好似化了霜，出离柔软温润了起来。

吟游诗人看着他的眼睛，心脏跳得仿佛要破膛而出：“我叫艾伦·耶格尔，你记住了。”

“艾伦·阿克曼。”利威尔纠正道，“我姓阿克曼，你住在我家，就得跟我姓。”

‘咔’——一声脆响，锁门开了。

牧羊人却仿佛什么都没干似的，转身甩开少年的手，斗篷一戴遮住微微发烧的脸，头也不回地走进了大雨中。

屋主一走，原本看着不宽敞的木屋莫名就显得空荡荡起来，像极了吟游诗人那颗小小的心，容过山川湖海，纳过世间百态，却不曾装进过几个活人，猝不及防住了个一进门就要他改姓的扑克脸，那些原本隔雾看花的爱恨情仇都被那人一眼融了个真切，大雨般倾泻下来，淋了小诗人一身的旖旎红尘。

他整日拿着那枚小小的钥匙拨弄竖琴，金石之响带起绵长空灵的弦音，恰如牧羊人用一句硬邦邦的话拨动少年尚未开窍的心弦，从此便是春华万里，草木枯荣，再也当不成那个冷眼旁观的局外人了。

这让他突然生出一股想写诗的冲动，当即掏出纸笔来，就着雨声似浪，夜漆如墨，灯豆疏黄，一笔一划斟酌起来。

『我的名字对你有什么意义？

它会死去，像浪花拍击海堤，

像密林中幽幽的夜呓。

它会在纪念册的荒野上

留下黯淡的痕迹，

就像用无人通晓的语言

在墓碑上刻下回忆。

它有什么意义？

它早已被人间忘记。

但是在你孤独、悲伤的日子，

请悄悄念一念我的名字，

并且说：有人在思念我。

在这世间，我活在一个人的心里。』

最后一笔落下，吟游诗人长吁一口气，一不小心就把烛灯给吹熄了。他也不急着见光，反倒是无边无际的黑暗让人觉得安然，可以肆无忌惮地把情愫藏匿于纸页间，把牧羊人的名姓含在嘴边反复描摹。他一遍遍念着那个陌生又熟悉的名字，感受舌尖轻点在上颌，接着气流并成一股从唇间震颤而出——念熟了才能在那人归家敲门之时不打磕绊地说一句：“利威尔先生，欢迎回家！”

他满心欢喜地掰着手指算日子，想象着牧羊人后天、最迟大后天就能回来了。到时候他或许会把那首诗混在睡前故事里唱给牧羊人听，看他有没有这个悟性能听出端倪；也可能会永远夹在书页间，成为数不清的佚名诗歌的一份子，被他别有偏爱地时时唱诵；抑或是……干脆告诉牧羊人，自己想长长久久地住下来，跟他一起在半山腰放羊。

反正现在人不在眼前，小诗人别的不行，倒是敢想。

—8—

他正咧着嘴傻乐，突然听到屋外雨声中夹杂了一些奇怪的声响，似乎是从羊圈那边传来的，紧接着伴随重物落地的声音，一股游丝般的血腥味飘进门缝。

吟游诗人悚然起身，抓起侧门边的锄头，悄无声息地打开了锁。

是狼吗？还是来偷羊的贼？他不知道自己能不能在伸手不见五指的夜色中一锄头干掉对方，但……那可是利威尔先生的羊！

这个想法给了他无穷的勇气，势单力薄的少年深吸一口气，猛地拉开门冲出去，锄头高高举起——然后定在了半空中。只见一个瘦小的男孩嘴里叼着风灯，两手拽着一只羊蹄子，正吃力地往外拖自己的战利品——一只站起来跟他差不多高的小羊。

那小孩听到声响骤然回头，风灯的火光一闪，艾伦还没来得及看清他的脸，他已经松开手转头翻出了羊圈。

艾伦来不及查看那只小羊，跟着便追了出去，当头被瓢泼大雨扑了个透心凉，一抹脸才看见不远处还站着个高瘦的男人，面容隐没在夜色中，伸手把小孩揽进了他的雨披里。

艾伦愣住了。说到底他也还是个少年，又不是名正言顺的屋主人，一时不知道该摆出一副什么面孔才不显得色厉内荏。然而还没等他做出决断，那小孩又探出头来。

“是他！”尖利的童音撕破雨幕，像把钻子似的凿进耳膜，“是那个恶魔变的吟游诗人！”

砰！砰！砰！砰！

吟游诗人背靠门板，心脏跳得震天响。

那句童言无忌刚出口，他脸‘唰’的一下就白了，慌不择路地逃回屋落锁，靠在门上一路滑瘫下来，喘得像个快要罢工的风箱。可偏偏他浑身上下都是湿的，内里火烧火燎地惊慌，四肢却冰凉得快要失去知觉，手指颤抖着握不住锄头，落下来发出丧钟般的嗡响。

怎么办，这两天他光顾着沉溺在温柔乡里了，居然忘了考虑一旦被镇民发现他藏在牧羊人家里，会是什么下场。

会死吗？

绻缩的姿势让他又回想起了三四年前的那场黄昏，小小的自己躲在洞穴里流着泪听死神的铁蹄踏踏，在心里一笔一划地杀死了自己的名字，作为吟游诗人重新活了下来。

而如今，他好不容易鼓起勇气重新拾回那个身份，想好好再尝一回人间滋味，却终究是……来不及了吗？

这次没人会捂着他的口鼻不让他发出声音了，死神也不再仁慈地跟他擦肩而过，而是狞笑着向他走来。

吟游诗人一度以为自己已经不再畏惧死亡了，不过是万事随风，重归山川湖海之间罢了，反正故事会代替他口口相传下去。

但是……但是！——他是艾伦·耶格尔，不是故事里碌碌无名一小卒，还有人会喊他的名字，等他给归人开门。

他蓦地握紧手中冷铁，眼神沉郁下来，像一把出鞘的利刃。

战斗吧，战斗——“咚！！！”——四面八方突然同时传来震耳欲聋的拍击声，连雨声都被惊得弱了声势。

紧接着，尖利的叫骂声无孔不入地钻进木屋：“滚出来！灾星！怪物！恶魔！都是你害得镇子被雨淹了！去死吧！！！”

那声音像是指甲在黑板上剐蹭发出的，猝不及防又无处可逃，顷刻把一派安宁撕得粉碎。

“不是我的错！”艾伦愤怒地大喊道，“利威尔说了，这不是我的错！你们这群懦夫！懦夫！！！”

似乎是被他的突然爆发给嚇住了，外面骤然安静下来，一时间只剩下雨落在雨披上发出的沉闷声响，像是在酝酿着什么。

艾伦粗喘着爬起来，还没来得及站直，身后的门轰然被撞开，拍得他一个踉跄，下一秒头上就挨了一道重击。

像是整个人从天灵盖被囫囵劈开了，彻骨的疼痛激起了远年的血恨，孩童时无能为力留下的后悔和不甘卷土重来，一下就让少年赤红了眼睛。

他抡起锤子回过身去。

在无穷无尽的滂沱大雨中，铁器敲上骨肉的闷响显得如此微不足道，像是踩死一只蚂蚁，捏断一根鸡脖子，宰杀一头乖顺的绵羊。

天地不仁，以万物为刍狗。

万物……却还要互为刍狗。

—9—

“仁慈的天神大人啊！请不要为了一个罪人降罚众生！吾等已将恶魔的使者献祭给您，以无尽的鲜血洗刷掉他带来的罪孽，以此昭示吾等之诚善，誓不与恶魔同流合污，请您息怒！”

“以享以祀，以介景福！”

“以享以祀，以介景福！！！”

—0—

牧羊人赶着他的羊翻上最后一座山顶。

往下就到了那个建在山脊鞍部上的城，各色屋顶零散地分布在山坡背阴面，向阳面则是整整齐齐的农田，由一圈简陋的藩篱围成城郭，面向日出之地立着一道城门。

连日的雨把田都给冲荒了，但好在水积不起来，街上还能看见一个个小黑点来来往往，沿街点着暖黄的风灯，显出一派任凭风雨的自在安然。

牧羊人敛去眼中的艳羡，快步走下坡去，心中挂念着家里的小诗人，恨不得一卖了羊就能立马赶回去。

然而谁能想到，就在他踏进城门的那一刻，雨停了。

铺了连日的昏黑卷轴被猝然划开，天光从云缝间透出，正正地落在牧羊人身上，接着仿佛是从他身上发出了圣光一样，日光撒珠般四散开来，笼过了城镇，笼过了山峦，笼过了尚未落地的雨珠，在天边勾出一道圆满的彩虹。

牧羊人呆愣地看着这创世般的胜景，突然听得身后传来一片重物落地的声响，只见一城的人都跪在了城门口，千百条手臂举起又落下，呼声隆隆：“天神大人降世！”

直到他被人们簇拥到祭坛之上，牧羊人才反应过来他们跪拜的天神大人是指自己。

他哭笑不得地解释道：“我不是什么天神大人，只是邻镇半山腰的一个牧羊人，来你们这里卖了我的羊换些食物罢了。”

须发花白的老祭司闻言点了点头，露出一副心领神会的表情：“我明白了，天神大人，您是伪装成普通人来体验凡间生活的对吧？我这就叫人去设宴摆席，保管叫您尽兴！”

“……”这都是什么事儿！

牧羊人好不容易才却别了老祭司的盛情，执意留下了他的羊，带着满满一包袱‘贡品’踏上了归程。

太阳热烈，水波温柔，远处新雨后的湖泊绿得像他家小诗人的双眼，风吹出来的几道皱褶都脉脉含情。

他从未觉得这世界如此可亲可爱，每个角落都值得一首歌诗，不知是因为大雨过后的失而复得，还是因为知道在一座平平无奇的山上，半山腰有一座平平无奇的小木屋，而屋里住着一个全世界最可爱的少年，在乖乖等他回家。

雨停了，那小鬼一定很高兴。他要是不想留下来，倒也不妨自己跟着他走，天南地北随风飘荡，倒比放羊要自由得多。没有归处也无甚所谓，只要和最重要的人待在一起，哪里不能是家呢？

这么想着，牧羊人恨不得能飞起来，一下就回到半山腰上的小木屋，在阳光底下拥抱那个绿眼睛的男孩子，告诉他自己有多想念。

“叩——叩叩叩——叩叩。”牧羊人愉快地在门上敲出节奏，盼望着吟游诗人会踩着他那唱歌般的足音出来开门。那‘踢踏踢踢踏’的拍子，每一步都像是点在他心尖上，还未响起，心已经被踏得一片松软。

然而没有。什么都没有。

说不定还没起床？他自欺欺人地安抚下乱拍的心跳，抬手又敲了一次，使上了十成十的力气，把整个屋子都拍的摇晃起来。

依然毫无回应——心脏狂跳起来。

牧羊人刚转腰抬腿想把门踹开，突然如有所感地抬头朝山上看去——之前上山避雨的镇民们高高在上地站成一排，投下冰冷又愤怒的目光，跟当年他们要把阿克曼家一把火烧掉时的表情如出一辙——火海里躺着他那得病的母亲。

是了，他母亲根本不是病死的，而是在家里被活活烧死的。

那年牧羊人还是个小不点，镇子也不在山坳里，而是在一片湖沼边。

一日，镇上来了个老迈的吟游诗人，告诉人们湖沼上游的城市发了瘟疫，很可能会顺着水源传染到镇上。可镇民们贪图此地水草丰茂，根本不愿听那老叫化一般的吟游诗人苦口婆心，结果那人走了一个星期不到，瘟疫的魔爪就笼上了小镇。

人一茬茬地死去，先是咳嗽，再是胃积水，接着全身开始溃烂，最后流脓而亡。

不足半月，尸横遍野。

为了阻断瘟疫的传播，人们一把火烧了尸体，烧了房子，甚至……烧死了得病未亡的人，其中正有利威尔的母亲。

利威尔清楚地记得，没有人拦下他冲向火海的举动，反而在他停步回头的时候露出同样冰冷又愤怒的目光，仿佛在谴责他这个潜在的感染者为什么不一同葬身火海。

自那时起他就知道，从来都没有什么灾星，有的只是自私和残忍，再狠不过人心。

牧羊人径直走向人墙，目不斜视地从人们让开的空挡里穿过，一步步往山顶的祭坛走去。

漫天流云拂过他头崖，成群飞鸟越过他肩脊，穿山之风扑上雨后新草，吹来泥土的腥香、草叶的甘苦，还有……血的味道——来自等不到他归家的少年。

吟游诗人是失血过多而死的。他细瘦的腕子上被划了不知多少刀口子，温热的血液混进冰凉的雨水中，却没像预想中那样被稀释，反而把瓢泼大雨都尽数染成了血色，熔岩般流散开去，渗进祭坛的每一寸缝隙，把那神圣的洁白染成了诡邪的赤红。

好像刻下了永生不灭的诅咒。

然而他的面容几乎是沉静的，嘴角还挂着一抹浅淡的笑意，似乎只是做了个好梦，迟迟不肯醒来，锁骨间还挂着那枚小小的钥匙。

“啪嗒。”一滴水落到吟游诗人的眼睫，接着是鼻梁、眉峰、嘴唇……好似又一场大雨落下，在一个万里无云的晴天。

—1—

住在钟楼上的守夜人听闻镇上来了个年轻的吟游诗人。

黑发灰眸，白净齐整，像是个做手工的木匠、戴着金丝眼镜的钟表匠、卖块状奶酪的乳商，也可以是医生、卖花的、书店老板……唯独不像个风餐露宿的吟游诗人。

噢对了，他还抱着一只绿眼睛的羊羔。

绿眼睛的羊儿可真是稀罕，镇民纷纷凑上去围观，问吟游诗人是从哪寻来的这样一只宝贝。

“家门口捡的，他就趴在门口等我回家。”吟游诗人轻描淡写地揭过，转而抽出腰间的竖琴，“给你们讲讲远方发生的事吧。”

说的是，这连天暴雨过后，各地的水草都丰茂了起来，家畜多产，粮田丰收，处处是一派欣欣向荣的景况。

除了那山坳之中的小小村镇，积水迟迟不退，瘟疫再度肆虐，得病者无不皮肤皲裂流血而亡，幸免者不过十之一二，悲兮惨兮，天神降罚。

夜深人静之时，守夜人听到半山腰上传来悠悠琴声，吟游诗人那清伶伶的嗓音好似被月光洗过，流淌成一片冷白色的河。

他唱到：

『我的名字对你有什么意义？

它会死去，像浪花拍击海堤，

像密林中幽幽的夜呓。

它会在纪念册的荒野上

留下黯淡的痕迹，

就像用无人通晓的语言

在墓碑上刻下回忆。

它有什么意义？

它早已被人间忘记。』

接着有一个更年轻、更温润的声音接了进来，给冷月覆上一层暖意。

『但是在你孤独、悲伤的日子，

请悄悄念一念我的名字，

并且说：有人在思念我。

在这世间，我活在一个人的心里。』

—The End……？—

**听说，羊的寿命只有十三年。**

—The End—

文中引用皆有篡改，以下仅列出处

*1中“越过……传唱”：《仲夏夜之梦》——莎士比亚；

“什么是……墓地”：《在意义丛林旅行的向导》——阿多尼斯

*3中“半山腰上的牧羊人……远方”：《生活倒影》——苏运莹

*7中艾伦写的诗：《我的名字对你有什么意义》——普希金

*9中“以享以祀，以介景福！”：《诗经》


End file.
